


A Spider Pathfinder

by Valkyan_Tsoni



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/F, F/M, Some spider-man reference/content, but nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyan_Tsoni/pseuds/Valkyan_Tsoni
Summary: A small spider can change everything, even when you're the new human pathfinder.A FemRyder/Peebee ( Rybee? ) short serie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!   
> Soooo... I had this idea when watching the original Spiderman Trilogy after spending a week trying to finish Mass Effect Andromeda!   
> It will be shortish ( 4-5 chapters) but I will probably add some one-shot later! 
> 
> /!\ English is not my natal language sadly so I'm really sorry if there is some mistake! Feel free to point them so I can correct them! ( looking for a beta reader btw...) 
> 
> Leave your impression on the comment section I'll read them! 
> 
> I don't know when to update for now ... But here's the first chapter! See yaaa~   
> (≧▽≦)/~┴┴ Valou

"No offenses Jaal, but I hate Havarl... "

The path to Havarl's vault wasn't really a piece of cake: the rain was invading Sara's armor, her boots were filled with mud, nearly making her fall twice already, Roekarr kept shooting at them ( or everything that move) and giant dinosaurs jumped at them out of nowhere. And, to top everything else, there were bugs everywhere : spiders, weird cockroach, flying things which made hard for the young Pathfinder to keep the straight figure of a strong leader. And to suppress a laugh from Peebee. 

" Havarl's ecosystem have evolved a lot since the Scourge arrived... But in a rather bad way, I have to admit..." 

Jaal's deep voice rose behind the pathfinder followed by a sigh from Peebee. 

" Well, Ryder's right, my favorite pants are already soaked and my boots are muddy and are making weird noises... Just hope that the Vault will fix the weather, 'cause with all this rain, I'll catch a cold and I don't want Lexi's psycho hands on me! "

This time it was Sara's turn to sigh. 

"She's not a psycho, she's just taking care of all of us. I don't get why you two don't get along, sure, she's all professional, but it's her job" 

The asari snorted, trying to remove mud from her boots 

" She stung me as soon as I stepped in the Tempest! This is why we don't get along, Ryder! " 

The Pathfinder smiled before panicking a bit when a bug flew right before her face. The one time she decided to leave her helmet is the one time she really need it... She swore under her breath. Full armor next time, even if it's in Eos and the heat is unbearable.   
Movement caught her aware eyes and a silence order stopped her team. Raising her sniper to spot enemies, she didn't pay attention to the slight tingling on her neck, too focus on the potential danger in front of them. In a swift move, two small fangs pierced the soft skin of the Pathfinder.   
One second, a yelp of pain. Three seconds. A bullet landed near them. Twenty seconds. One enemy Angara down. A slight pain on the neck. Fourty seconds. Two angaras dead. A rising dizziness. One minutes, fourty-three second. Six angaras dead. One unsteady Pathfinder.

"Hey, Ryder.. Are you okay ? You seem a bit pale and drunk... " 

Peebee's voice was far, but Ryder heard the concern in it.  
But her head was spinning, her vision blurry, the ground was moving under her feet. She tried to speak, it came out as a whisper. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine... I'm not... Fi... "

5\.   
4\.   
3\.   
2\.   
1\. 

The pathfinder collapsed on the ground. Her hand reaching for her neck where the pain was coming from. She didn't heard Jaal's worried voice calling for a emergency extraction. Nor Peebee stress fully cursing at Lexi, asking her to clear the medbay. Ryder only saw darkness swallowing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally forgot to tell that my Ryder's name is Alexandria, and her brother is Alexander. I'll post a screenshot of them if I have time later!  
> Update is still a bit blurry since I wrote only when I can't sleep...  
> I'm not English so, tell me if there are some mistakes I'll correct them :3  
> Valouuu.

When Lexi heard about the emergency evac and most precisely, Alexandria's name, the med bay was already prepared to do any surgery that needed to be done.  
As soon as the Tempest's door opened she jumped down to help Jaal and Peebee pick up a unconscious Ryder. Quickly making their way toward the medical bay, the two teammates put the pathfinder in one of the scanner table, leaving the doc to do her job, settling in the corner of the room.

" SAM, what's her status? 

"Pathfinder Ryder is not conscious, due to a bite of a spider, doctor T'Perro."

In the room's corner, the young asari shivered. Just like Ryder she didn't like bugs and just the simple thought of a spider crawling on her skin was enough to make her feel uneasy.  
She knew something wasn't right when she saw Ryder's pale figure and unsteady feet despite the fact that she was fine a few minutes before. She knew because, even if she didn't want to, she kept looking at The Pathfinder, kept looking at the way her dark brown shine in Eos' sun, or the way she smiled at her when she tackled her out of nowhere, or the way the scar near the tatoo on her ear make her sexier and... She abruptly cut her own thoughts. Not helping and definitely not good. Erase all of those thoughts, no strings, no baggages, just fun. But still, Peebee was worried about Ryder. Havarl is weird planet and it's ecosystem has created some weirder creatures. Jaal said that even plants, which are usually a unharful thing, can kill, with only a brush of exposed skins. The look Alexandria gave her was full of worry, eyeing the blue flesh exposed below the purple jack. But she just joked about it and later regretted it when Psycho-Doc gave her a lesson about toxic plant.  
Speaking of Psycho-Doc, the worry on her face increased Her own. 

" So.. Doc.. What's happening to her? " 

Peebee's voice was low, unlike the usual and it even surprised the young maiden.

"I don't know yet, the scan shows uncorrect results  
SAM, redo those scan, it cannot be right!"

"The scan provided are right, Doctor T'Perro, the Spider's venom is indeed modeling Ryder's DNA. In comparaison, it is doing the same thing as I have done to the Pathfinder after her father's death, but in a whole new level. Interfering to its process may be fatal to Ryder, i suggest to not do anything and let it happen, however I will try to restrain it if the Pathfinder's life is at stake."

"SAM, I want full report on her conditions every thirteen minutes, Call the scientists on the Nexus, I want them ready to study Ryder. If Harold is busy, tell him that Alexandria is in danger. " 

The Doc finally turned herself toward the two teammates, breathing hard. 

"Jaal, I want every knowledge about spiders in the heleus cluster, ask Vetra if she can pull string to get them. Peebee I need you to tell me everything that happen down here, every things even the smallest detail. Ryder's life is now between our hands... "


End file.
